Looney Tunes: Limitless Skies
|media = DVD-ROM (PC) Blu-ray (PS3, PS4 and Xbox One) Wii U Optical Disc PSVita Card Cartridge (3DS) |input = Keyboard (PC) PlayStation 3 controller PlayStation 4 controller PlayStation Move (PS3 and PS4) Xbox One controller Kinect (Xbox One) Wii U gamepad Wii U Pro controller PlayStation Vita Nintendo 3DS}} Looney Tunes: Limitless Skies is a 2016 video game based on The New Looney Tunes Show, itself based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise and its spin-offs Tiny Toons Adventures, Taz-Mania and Animaniacs, being developed and published by Warner Bros. Games and distributed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The game has four game modes: the Story Mode (where the player can play with Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig or Sylvester to complete the plot), the Free Mode (where the player can play with one of the playable characters), the Multiplayer Mode (where the player can play against another player) and the Online Mode (where the player can play against players around the world). Plot Thaddeus Plotz organizes a Hoverboard Grand Prix, a race around the Warner Bros. Studios, which Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig and Sylvester are participating, being part of Team Looney Tunes, competing with three more teams: Team Tiny Toons (formed by Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck and Hamton J. Pig), Team Warner (formed by the Warner Siblings and Slappy Squirrel) and Team Plotz (formed by his minions Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Marvin the Martian and Wile E. Coyote). What they didn't expect is that Plotz created some obstacles in every place at the studios to avoid the victory of Team Looney Tunes, Team Tiny Toons and Team Warner. At the end of the Grand Prix, is revealed that Plotz and his team have "different plans" for the prize and decide to steal it and kidnap Taz, Hector the Bulldog, the Road Runner, Furrball, Fifi La Fume, Elmyra Duff, Skippy Squirrel, Rita and Mindy due to their importance to the remaining teams, making them their hostages. Lola Bunny decides to seek them, but she also ended up as a hostage. As a result, the three other teams have to team up to defeat Plotz, recover the prize and make justice. Characters Playable characters *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Sylvester *Foghorn Leghorn (excluding Story Mode) *Barnyard Dawg (excluding Story Mode) *Pepé Le Pew (excluding Story Mode) *The Tasmanian Devil (excluding Story Mode) *Lola Bunny (excluding Story Mode) *Tina Russo (excluding Story Mode) *Petunia Pig (excluding Story Mode) *Sylvia (excluding Story Mode) *Penelope Pussycat (excluding Story Mode) *Buster Bunny (excluding Story Mode) *Babs Bunny (excluding Story Mode) *Plucky Duck (excluding Story Mode) *Hamton J. Pig (excluding Story Mode) *Furrball (excluding Story Mode) *Dizzy Devil (excluding Story Mode) *Shirley the Loon (excluding Story Mode) *Fifi La Fume (excluding Story Mode) *Yakko Warner (excluding Story Mode) *Wakko Warner (excluding Story Mode) *Dot Warner (excluding Story Mode) *Slappy Squirrel (excluding Story Mode) *Rita (excluding Story Mode) *Runt (excluding Story Mode) *Buttons (excluding Story Mode) *Minerva Mink (excluding Story Mode) Non-playable characters *Tweety (cameo) *Aoogah (cameo) *Speedy Gonzales *Road Runner *Henery Hawk (cameo) *Hector the Bulldog *Claude Cat (as a newscaster) *Hubie and Bertie (as sportscasters) *Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot (non-speaking cameos) *The Tasmanian Devil's family (non-speaking cameos) *Granny *Private Snafu (cameo) *Sweetie *Elmyra Duff *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff *Skippy Squirrel *Mindy Enemies *Thaddeus Plotz (main antagonist) *Elmer Fudd (reformed) *Yosemite Sam *Marvin the Martian *Wile E. Coyote *Montana Max *Pinky and the Brain *Ralph T. Guard Unlockable outfits Bugs Bunny *SuperRabbit (from the homonymous short and the homonymous The Looney Tunes Show episode) *Elmer Fudd (from Rabbit Fire) *Leopold (fom Long-Haired Hare) *Barber (from Rabbit of Seville) *Matador (from Bully for Bugs) *Brünnhilde (from What's Opera, Doc?) *Female Hunter (from Rabbit Fire) *Mermaid (from From Hare to Eternity) Daffy Duck *Duck Dodgers (from the homonymous series) *Batduck (from The Looney Tunes Show episode Reunion) *Robin Hood (from Robin Hood Daffy) *The Scarlet Pumpernickel (from the homonymous short) *King Daffy (from Bugs Bunny in King Arthur's Court) *The Wizard (from The Looney Tunes Show episode Sunday Night Slice and The New Looney Tunes Show segment Daffy Duck The Wizard) *Zoot Suit (from Book Revue) *Carmen Miranda (from Yankee Doodle Daffy) Development In order to the graphics being closer to The New Looney Tunes Show animation style, the game uses cel-shaded animation. Under construction... Cast *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Plucky Duck, Sylvester and Private Snafu *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Tweety, Speedy Gonzales, Henery Hawk, Marvin the Martian, Hubie and Bertie *Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Hamton J. Pig and Claude Cat *Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil, Pepé Le Pew, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Barnyard Dawg, The Brain and The Narrator *Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn *Jim Cummings as The Tasmanian Devil *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Pinky and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *Frank Welker as Thaddeus Plotz, Furrball, Road Runner, Runt, Hector the Bulldog, Ralph T. Guard and Buttons *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max * as Skippy Squirrel *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny and Fifi La Fume *Grey DeLisle as Tina Russo and Petunia Pig *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Dot Warner and Penelope Pussycat *Tara Strong as Sylvia *Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon *Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Aoogah *Candi Milo as Sweetie *Bernadette Peters as Rita * as Minerva Mink *Nancy Cartwright as Mindy *June Foray as Granny Quotes *"(to Plotz) Ehh, what's up, doc?" - Bugs Bunny. *"Unbelievable, why we always have this kind of problem?" - Bugs Bunny. *"(to Plotz) I know that we have to do anything to keep the pwize, but kidnapping my niece (referring to Elmyra) is unacceptabwe" - Elmer Fudd. *"Sufferin' succotash, there's no chance to help them" - Sylvester. *"Au contraire, my dear friend. That's that they want us to think" - Daffy Duck. *"Uh, sibs? I think we've pulled a stupid" - Yakko Warner. *"(when Plotz was defeated) What a maroon!" - Bugs Bunny. *"T-t-t-that's all, folks!" - Porky Pig. Trivia *The plot of the game is slighty influenced by the 2006 video game Sonic Riders. *Despite Jeff Bergman reprising his roles from The New Looney Tunes Show, Tweety and Henery Hawk are voiced in the game by Bob Bergen. *Claude Cat's role in the game is similar to Lola Bunny's one in Tweety's High Flying Adventure and select video games. *Hubie and Bertie's role in the game is similar to the one they had in Space Jam. *Several characters from the four shows are absent on the game, but are mentioned in several occasions. Category:Video Games Category:Looney Tunes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:PC games Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Crossovers